This invention relates to a microscope slide and more particularly to one having a coated portion providing a raised marking or writing surface on one side and a "frosted" marking surface on the other side.
Typical microscope slides of the prior art include a frosted portion as a marking surface. This frosted area is created by sandblasting, acid etching, mechanical abrading, or other method of roughening the surface of the glass so that a permanent marking surface is created to accept marking by pen, pencil, or other marking instrument. These techniques create a frosted surface by removing material from the glass surface, therefore necessarily resulting in a marking surface which is recessed from, or certainly no higher than, the surface of the glass slide. Furthermore, such frosted glass, while providing the matte surface on the glass, does not result in a marking surface having a pronounced background to contrast with information to be written thereon.
"Double frosted" or "double etched" slides, having such marking surfaces on both sides are also known to the prior art.
The prior art now also includes slides having a marking surface formed of a coating of resinous material which is porous to make it receptive to marking and pigmented to enhance visibility of such marking. A slide of this type is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,246.
It is an object of this invention to provide a microscope slide having on one side a raised resinous marking surface which is absorptive and receptive to marking materials, which is pigmented to provide a visual contrast to such marking surface, which is resistant to a variety of laboratory solvents, reagents, stains or chemicals and which may also be produced in a variety of colors to facilitate color coding, and on the opposite side a frosted marking surface.